


Forest Fun

by MasterSpamano



Series: Struggles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSpamano/pseuds/MasterSpamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to Ealdor to save Merlin's village, a night time visitor gives Merlin a night to remember. Takes place during The Moment of Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This stands alone. But it is directly related to my multi-chapter fic Battles, chapter 5 to be specific. But you do not need to read the other fics to follow this one. Arthur's point of view. Happy reading!

I sat next to Merlin, watching the fire light play across his pale features. God, I haven't even been away from him for a day, and I was already drinking up his visage like a dying man. The glow of the fire made his hair look nearly blond, and it made his too blue eyes spark. And he was looking at me in that way that just made my stomach flip-flop. What he does to me. That look was full of the purest love and adoration that I've ever seen. I knew that I didn't want to go a day without receiving that look from Merlin.

Merlin was talking to me, I wasn't really listening to the words, I just watched his lips moving. I couldn't actually bring my self to hear his words. So I just concentrated on his lips. The lips that were so full and pink, I just wanted to taste them all day long.

Now, being a prince, I've learned to read lips. It's a skill that comes in handy when you are always on the look out for an assassin. Not for me of course, but my father is a different story all together. So watching as closely as I was to Merlin's lips, I couldn't help but notice that he was saying something about how he didn't think I would have come.

I scoffed, “Who else is going to watch your back if I'm not around?” I tried to sound like I was joking, but I could never joke about anyone hurting Merlin. It made my stomach turn.

“Who says I need to have my back watched.” Was Merlin's clever reply. I rolled my eyes. Of course Merlin was going to act like this wasn't a life and death situation. I internally shook myself. Merlin's untimely demise was not something I wanted to think about. Especially with Merlin not even six inches from me, very much alive. 

I looked up at Merlin, catching him staring. I saw him blush in an all too adorable way. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. I see my sweet, 'innocent' Merlin was having some not too innocent thoughts. At least that's what I hoped the blush was from. Just to be sure I asked him if he was all right, if the fire was too much for him. 

Stuttering Merlin replied that he was fine. “Just a little warm, I guess.” I looked at Merlin skeptically. 'A little warm' my ass. Actually I wouldn't mind warming up Merlin's ass a bit. My grin turned more lecherous as I watched Merlin blush an even darker red.

“Of course you are.” I tell him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. “I wouldn't mind making you a bit warmer though.” I said, sliding closer to Merlin as I said this. “It is quite chilly tonight.” I lifted my hand, running it through Merlin's soft as silk locks. How I loved the feeling of Merlin's hair under my hands. Gripping tightly I tugged his head to the side, forcing his ear closer to my mouth. “Are you getting any warmer, Merlin?” I had to resist licking the length of Merlin's ear. So instead I focused on Merlin's erratic breathing and the strong pulsing of his heart that I could feel beating against my skin. A violent shiver cursed through Merlin's body at my words, and I felt pride swell up at causing it.

I felt him nod his head, causing me to smirk once more. I hummed into his ear, voicing my approval, “Good.” Finally giving into my urge I nipped at Merlin's ear, making sure to stay gentle. I licked up Merlin's delectable ear as I heard Merlin moan my name, causing a shiver of my own to race down my spine. 

“We can't.” Merlin told me, though he didn't sound very convincing. “My mother is just over there, and what about Gwen and Morgana.” For the love of Camelot, I had forgotten that the ladies were only about 10 yards from us. Merlin pushed me away, and I could see it was taking all his concentration to do so. His baby blues were clouded with an irresistible wave of lust that I knew was mirrored in my own blue eyes. Whispering fiercely, I said, “I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I would never see you again.” What if he stayed with him mother, what if he thought remaining in Ealdor would have been the logical choice, leaving me behind. “You have no idea how many times I imagined your death, and I wouldn't be there to save you.” At last count, I had imagined at least 23 equally disturbing but totally unique ways for Merlin to die. Not my brightest hour by any accounts. “I want you, Merlin, so much. I don't want to lose you.” I could see the surprise radiating from Merlin's eyes.

Instead of giving Merlin the opportunity to respond I grabbed him around the waist, brutally hauling him to his feet. I grabbed his hand, threading my fingers through his. “Follow me.” I ordered. I smirked inwardly as I saw the effect my order had on Merlin. How I loved seeing Merlin shiver like that. If I could get that kind of response just from talking to him, what would it be like when I finally got to touch the man that I gave all my heart too.

I lead Merlin through the dense layer of undergrowth, desperately seeking a clearing that would be far enough away so there was no chance of us being over heard or seen. I probably took us farther than was needed. Merlin looked a little worried that we could no longer see the camp fire. But I knew that Morgana and Gwen could protect themselves for one night. And I deserved this time with Merlin. I can't remember the last time we'd been alone. And without the threat of someone interrupting us, I wasn't going to let this time go to waste.

I looked around the clearing, congratulating myself at finding such a spectacular spot. The forest floor was relatively clear of debris, and the surrounding trees would provide us with plenty of cover. I spotted a rather large tree to my right and a grin spread across my face. Grabbing Merlin's shoulders I pushed him into the tree. Flatting myself against him. I slid my leg in between his, lightly rubbing up against him. My heartbeat picked up and my eyes dilated when I heard Merlin moan “Arthur” as I was sucking at a particularly tasty area on his neck.

All coherent thought left my mind upon hearing Merlin moan my name with such abandon. Giving the spot one more suck and a playful bite before breaking away. “Say it again.” My voice was low with lust and need.

I let my hands roam Merlin's body as I waited for his answer. Running my hands down his side, I brought them back up, making sure to give his hardening erection a light brush on the way. “God, I'll say anything if you do that again.” I smirked. If that was what he wanted I was going to try my damnedest to make him beg for it.

My hands worked their way up to Merlin's shirt. Pushing it out of the way, I let my hands slink into his shirt. I loved the feel of Merlin's satin soft skin under my calloused fingers. I reveled in the way that his muscles twitched at my lightest touch. I gave his shirt a light pull, hoping Merlin would understand. It seemed like he did, for he lifted his arms, allowing me to rip the shirt off. I brutally threw the shirt off to the side, wanting the offending piece of clothing as far away from me as humanly possible. 

I watched as goosebumps rose on Merlin's skin. I would just have to try harder to warm him up, now wouldn't I. My hands continued their exploration where they had left off, before ripping the shirt off Merlin. I let my hands roam Merlin's well toned stomach and chest, feeling it heat up under my ministrations. 

Running my hands down his stomach I left them to rest on his hips, lightly massaging them while I kissed up his chest. I looked up into his eyes, which were closed tight. He was biting his lip, trying not to moan out, I would assume. I promised to myself that I would change that. Moving ever so slowly I took one of his nipples in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the sensitive nub. My efforts were rewarded because it wasn't too long before I heard Merlin voice his approval above me, “Uhn, Arthur!”

I smirked, proud of myself for getting a vocal response so easily. My smaller lover was quite sensitive it seemed. Feeling my pants tighten even more at Merlin's moan, I decided with as much brain power that I could muster that it was time to move on. I switched to the other nub, giving it the same treatment, worshiping Merlin's body as it should be worshiped. 

I continued on my quest to taste as much of Merlin's body that was humanly possible with this much clothing on. I moved up his torso, reaching his neck, a part of his anatomy that I was quite fond of. If I did just the right thing he would issue the most delicious sounds I've ever heard.

I paused at his pulse point, lapping at it like it was a lifeline. I started sucking on it, Merlin mewing and moaning as I went. He started chanting my name like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

I let this go on for a while. Waiting for Merlin to get some semblance of coherent thought again. When it didn't look like it was going to happen I pulled away. “I need you, Merlin.” I told him with all seriousness. I have never needed a person as bad as I needed Merlin right then. It was like I couldn't breathe without him. I wanted as much as he would give me.

Merlin looked at me, he looked worried and a little scared, but he nodded his head nevertheless. Licking my lips, I nearly smirked again. Merlin's eyes flashed down to watch my tongue as it wet my lips. I saw him take a large swallow. As I leaned forward. After seeing his worried look, I didn't want to rush this. So I leaned in slowly, giving Merlin all the time he would need to either push me away or accept what we were about to do.

I captured his lips softly, wanting to convey affection rather than need. That changed quickly though, when Merlin unconsciously released a little groan which vibrated against my lips. Need spiked through my body, forcing me to make the kiss more passionate. I took his bottom lip, worrying it between my teeth, then swiping my tongue across it, in apology for any hurt I might have caused. He opened his mouth willingly to my exploring tongue and I felt him whimper as our tongues rubbed against each other's minutely. 

Rather than lavish all the attention on his tongue, I allowed myself some time to explore this already well known terrain. I ran my tongue across his teeth to the very far sides of his mouth. Making him whimper again as I flicked my tongue across the roof of his mouth. 

Not giving me anymore time to explore, Merlin wrapped his tongue around my own. I moaned in appreciation as he sucked on my tongue lightly. All my nerve endings were on fire from the passionate heat Merlin was causing to flow through my body. I needed him to take control for a while, to collect my thoughts, so I urged his tongue to come play in my mouth, letting him have this rare opportunity to have control. I let him explore for a while, feeling more turned on than I can ever remember feeling. I started to suck on his tongue, hoping to distract him while I moved my hands even lower down his hips.

Right after I slipped a hand into his pants, Merlin savagely broke our kiss, nearly making me groan at the loss. Instead I leaned back in, intent on molesting Merlin's ear. As I licked up the shell of it, I whispered, “I think you're wearing too much.” I chuckled as he shuddered. “Let me help you with that.” I kept one hand in his pants, slowly starting to pump up and down Merlin's erection. I moved my other hand to the front of Merlin's pants, skillfully untying the knot. I pushed them down impatiently, guiding him to step out of them once they fell to his feet.

I quickly glanced to the forest floor. Inwardly I grimaced in distaste. I really didn't want our first time to be ruined by a random stick up somewhere unpleasant. There was going to be only one stick like object going near Merlin's bum and that belonged to me. Surprising even myself, I thought of my cape. I had the foresight to bring a spare, so what harm would it be if I ruined one. My hands were pleasantly full however, one hand moving agonizingly slow on Merlin and one holding him in place with a firm grip on his hip. “My cape, Merlin, take it off.” Merlin responded quickly, proving to me how much he wanted this too. His hands were shaking from nerves or lust, I still don't know. With an annoyed sigh I let go of Merlin, hearing his quiet complain as I yanked the cape off myself. I quickly laid it carefully on the ground, and turned back to Merlin. I lead him to my impromptu blanket and guided him down to lay down beneath me. Before I settled onto of Merlin, I ripped my own clothes off, wanting to feel some skin on skin contact with the gorgeous man waiting for me. I tossed them carelessly to the side, not really caring where they landed. I climbed back on top of Merlin. My hand instantly going back to it's previous residence. Tracing his muscles with my tongue, I licked my way around Merlin's body. Taking my time on any spot that earned a particularly loud moan.

As I made my way around his body, I couldn't help but take a bite of the wonderfully soft skin on his hip, making him buck into my hand and nearly shout in ecstasy. “Tsk, tsk, mustn't be too loud, Merlin. Don't want the ladies to hear.” I told him jokingly. To properly chastise him, I continued my torture, licking up the inside of his thigh to his hip bone, making sure to do the same motion on his other leg with my free hand. I started to pump Merlin harder adding small twists at the sensitive head to make him moan my name.

“Stop teasing me. I can't take much more of this.” Merlin begged me. I don't know if it was the prince in my or some other weird obsession. I just loved to hear Merlin beg to me.

“I want to see you come undone, Merlin.” I told him seductively, my voice rough and deep. “I want to hear you scream my name as I'm pounding into you.” I gave a hard pull as I said this, making him arch up into my hand again.

“Oh, god, yes. Please, Arthur!” Merlin nearly shouted beneath me. I loved to see him squirm as my hand work him. He was past the point of no return. I knew without a doubt that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

I looked at the hard, throbbing member that I was working with my hands, studying it for a moment. I wondered what he would taste like. Would he be just as irresistible here as he was everywhere else on his body. Licking my lips, I moved in for the kill. I licked from base to tip, taking the time to swirl my tongue around the slit at the head. Merlin bucked into my mouth, nearly gagging me. I lifted off him, looking up at him. His whole body was flushed and his eyes were lidded. “Impatient, are we?” I questioned him.

“Don't make me beg, Arthur.” I looked at him for a second, quietly debating just that. “Please.”

It was a good thing charity wasn't a part of my make-up or I would have given in just then. And what fun it would have robbed me. “Beg for what, Merlin.” I said, looking deep in his eyes. “Tell me what you want.” I pitched my voice lower, watching as Merlin's member twitched near my nose.

“I need you, Arthur.” A pleasant shiver ran down my spin, how I loved being needed. “I need you to touch me again.” I couldn't help but smirk at Merlin's whiny tone. Instead of responding, I took Merlin in my mouth again.

I felt Merlin trying to arch further in, but I was stronger. I held him possessively to the floor. In my lust filled state, I wanted to leave marks on Merlin, I wanted everyone and their uncle to see that I had claim on him, and no one else. I started to move my head up and down, paying extra attention to the tip whenever I got to it. As my mouth worked Merlin's length, I let my free hand travel up Merlin's body. I played with his taunt stomach muscles for a while before I moved even higher. I lay my hand on his chest for a spell, just to feel his erratic heartbeat. I moved up to his nipple. Twisting it and pinching it lightly. Again Merlin tried to thrust himself farther into my mouth.

Smirking around my mouthful, I reached for Merlin's face, tracing Merlin's lips with my fingers. Merlin, knowing what I wanted, allowed them inside his hot, wet mouth. I hummed in approval around Merlin's throbbing manhood. 

God! Merlin had a talented tongue. I, being the wise princely person I am, made sure to keep that in mind for next time. But if he kept doing that damned delicious thing to my fingers I was going to cum before he did. I pulled them out of Merlin's mouth, hearing the wet popping noise it caused. 

Still sucking on Merlin I trailed my fingers down Merlin's torso. Circling his nipples and navel before I brought them down past his balls. I slowly circled Merlin's tight entrance. Massaging the muscle to allow it to relax. I slowly pushed one digit in. I stopped when I felt Merlin tense. I lifted my mouth off of Merlin, “You all right.” I asked him, concerned.

“Yeah,” His told me, panting. “Just a little strange.” Well damn, I hope he didn't want me to stop.

“I know.” I tried to reassure him. “Just let me know if I hurt you.” That was the last thing I wanted to do to my brown haired lover. “I want you to enjoy this too.” I wanted Merlin to remember our first time fondly. I didn't want him to think I was doing this just for me. Contrary to what everyone believes, I'm not selfish... all right, so maybe I am. But not when it comes to Merlin.

“All right, just keep going.” I smiled at him. I started thrusting my finger in and out of his entrance, allowing him to get used to the feeling before I added another finger. I massaged Merlin's tense thigh muscles as I wiggled my fingers around, trying to loosen Merlin up. When I figured I did a good enough job I pushed in the third and final finger. 

I felt Merlin tense suddenly and a little whimper escaped his lips. I looked up at him worried. “Do you want me to stop?” I asked him, though I didn't remove my fingers. I didn't want to stop, I knew that much. And I didn't know what I would do if Merlin said he did. Probably go off to the forest somewhere and finish the job myself. Or maybe Merlin would willingly do it, seeing as he would be the reason we were stopping now.

“N-no. Keep going.” Merlin stuttered to me. I studied his face for a few seconds. Looking for any trace that he might be lying. His breathing was coming out in pants, and his skin was flushed an adorable rosy pink, but other than that, Merlin seemed fine. I nodded my head, if he wanted to continue, I sure as hell wasn't going to try to talk him into stopping.

I continued my hand movement, wiggling them every now and then to prepare Merlin. Curling my fingers experimentally I felt Merlin tense once more. Before I could ask him what was wrong this time, I heard him moan. “Oh, please, Arthur! Do that again!”

Not being able to keep the grin off my face, I followed Merlin's command. Making sure to thrust my fingers onto that spot again and again. Gladly watching him wither every time I did so. He started chanting my name again. I couldn't handle it. Gently but swiftly I pulled my fingers away from Merlin. He whined at my retreat. “Shh.” I told him gently. “I'm still here.” Where else would I be, honestly?

I moved up his body, pulling his lips into a passionate kiss. Thrusting my tongue in his mouth, letting him have some warning as to what was about to come. Pulling away slightly, I looked deep into his eyes. “Are you sure about this, Merlin.” This was truly the mark to prove how much I loved this man. I can't remember ever asking for something so many times in my life.

“As sure as I'll ever be.” Merlin replies, his eyes boring into my very soul. “I love you, Arthur.”

My heart jumped at his words. I lined myself up to him, preparing myself to push in. “I love you too.” I pushed myself slowly in, as I said this. Oh, God. He felt wonderful. I had to force myself not to move. I knew I had to give Merlin time. I knew he could feel me shaking as I tried to restrain myself.

My mind was so focused on this one task, that I didn't feel Merlin lean up until he had captured my lips with his own. Leaning back down all too soon, he commanded me to move. I sighed in relief at his order, letting my head rest against his. I slowly pulled out, pushing back in just as slowly. I wanted this to last as long as humanly possible. I would go the rest of my life encased in Merlin if I could.

He seemed to have other ideas, however. Because it wasn't even five minutes before Merlin was saying, “Nuh, Arthur. Ah! Faster, please.” Well, who was I to turn down a request like that. I worked my way up to a faster pace thrusting up into Merlin. I groaned as I felt him thrust back onto me as well. I started to angle my hips, seeking that spot from earlier that he seemed to love. It took me a few tries, but I finally found it. Making Merlin moan loudly and tell me, “There, oh god, harder, Arthur.”

His voice sound absolutely irresistible all low and demanding like that. I groaned, making my thrusts deep, faster, and harder. I was close, oh so close. But I didn't want to go over this edge without Merlin coming with me. I reached in between us, finding his hardened arousal. As I continued my thrusting, I started to pump Merlin again. I tried to keep it in time with my thrusts, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on things like timing.

“I'm so close, Arthur.” Merlin moaned against my lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. My mind went blank for the duration of that kiss. I really don't know how I kept up my motions. When he finally let go of my lips, we were both gasping for breath. I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. They were burning but it was something I would willingly endured a life time, if I could keep feeling like this. 

“Me too.” I told him in all honesty. “Love you so much.” I said brokenly. My mind still not working to it's fullest capacity. I didn't even break our kiss to tell him this, just mumbling the words lazily in his mouth, not really caring if he understood.

As soon as I told Merlin I loved him, all hell broke loose. Merlin's muscle clamped down on me harshly. I thought he was tight before. Now I could barely move. I felt him release in between us, it spilling warmly between us. I gasped at the combined feeling of Merlin clenching me for all his worth and his liquids warm against my hand and stomach. Through my near drunken haze, I realized that my pace was not frantic. I was racing for a finish that I couldn't wait for. I felt, more than saw, Merlin lean in and capture my ear in his mouth. After giving it a quick lick, Merlin whispered huskily, “Come on, Arthur. Fill me.” He licked up my ear once more, but all I could do was call out his name to the heavens as I emptied inside my amazing lover.

Not having any more energy, I collapsed onto Merlin. I tried in vain to get my breathing back to normal. “Bloody hell.” I exclaimed. “That was amazing.” I told him, tiredly. I thought he should know how much I enjoyed that. And how much I wanted to do it again, and soon.

Merlin nodded in response and kissed my neck, to tired to really care about where he kissed it. I turned my head towards his, seeking his lips with my own, giving him a wet, tired kiss. I'm pretty sure we stayed connected like this for at least 30 minutes, before I felt like I had collected enough energy to move again. 

I carefully pulled out of Merlin, both of us gasping at the sudden movement. I sat down between Merlin's outstretched legs, looking him over lovingly. “We better clean up, it will be morning soon.” I looked up at the sky, already it was brighter. “And we need our rest if we want to reach Ealdor quickly.” 

Again, Merlin only nodded. Resisting an eye roll. I pulled Merlin into a standing position, using the now soiled cape to wipe us both down. I rolled it into a ball after I was satisfied, tossing it lazily to the ground next to me. I got dressed, noticing that Merlin wasn't moving at all. I walked over to him, helping his get dressed as well. It looked like Merlin needed more rest, I though to myself jokingly. I took a step away from him once he was properly clothed. But he made no move to follow. Trying to stifle my laughter, I scooped Merlin up. His arm was around my neck as one of my arms supported his legs while the other supported his back. 

I slowly made my way back to camp, making sure not to make too much noise to wake the girls. We made it back soon enough. I gently laid Merlin down on his bedroll, quietly, not wanting to alert his mother. I tossed my ruined cape into the fire, watching it burn a few seconds before I turned around. Giving Merlin a chaste kiss on the lips, I told him. “Sweet dreams, love.”

Giving me a giant yawn in return, Merlin said, “You too. Night.” I turned from his, unrolling my own bedroll. I laid down tiredly, but completely satisfied. The last thought I remember having before I fell into a blissful sleep was about Merlin and how I couldn't wait to do this again. Needless to say, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
